moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney Home Entertainment
Sleeping Beauty October 14, 1986 476 V *Lady and the Tramp October 6, 1987 582 *Cinderella October 4, 1988 410 *Bambi September 28, 1989 942 *The Little Mermaid May 18, 1990 913 *Peter Pan September 21, 1990 *The Jungle Book May 3, 1991 *Robin Hood July 12, 1991 *Dumbo July 12, 1991 *The Sword in the Stone July 12, 1991 *Alice in Wonderland July 12, 1991 *The Rescuers Down Under September 20, 1991 *Fantasia November 1, 1991 *101 Dalmatians April 10, 1992 *The Great Mouse Detective July 17, 1992 *The Rescuers September 18, 1992 *Beauty and the Beast October 30, 1992 *Pinocchio March 26, 1993 *Aladdin October 1, 1993 *The Fox and the Hound March 4, 1994 *The Lion King March 3, 1995 *Cinderella October 4, 1995 *Pocahontas February 28, 1996 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh March 27, 1996 *The Aristocats April 24, 1996 *Oliver & Company September 25, 1996 *Toy Story October 29, 1996 *Bambi February 4, 1997 *The Hunchback of Notre Dame March 4, 1997 *101 Dalmatians April 15, 1997 *Fun and Fancy Free July 15, 1997 *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin August 5, 1997 *Mary Poppins August 26, 1997 *Sleeping Beauty September 16, 1997 *Old Yeller October 7, 1997 *The Jungle Book October 14, 1997 *Hercules February 3, 1998 *Peter Pan March 3, 1998 *The Little Mermaid March 31, 1998 *Melody Time June 2, 1998 *The Black Cauldron August 4, 1998 *Lady and the Tramp September 15, 1998 *The Rescuers January 5, 1999 *Mulan February 2, 1999 *101 Dalmatians March 9, 1999 *A Bug's Life April 20, 1999 *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad May 25, 1999 *Alice in Wonderland July 13, 1999 *Robin Hood July 13, 1999 *The Great Mouse Detective August 31, 1999 *Pinocchio October 26, 1999 *101 Dalmatians November 9, 1999 *Mulan November 9, 1999 *Hercules November 9, 1999 *Peter Pan November 23, 1999 *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride November 23, 1999 *Lady and the Tramp November 23, 1999 *The Jungle Book December 7, 1999 *The Little Mermaid December 7, 1999 *An Extremely Goofy Movie February 29, 2000 *Mulan February 1, 2000 *Pinocchio March 7, 2000 *The Aristocats April 4, 2000 *The Fox and the Hound May 2, 2000 *Saludos Amigos May 2, 2000 *The Three Caballeros May 2, 2000 *Make Mine Music June 6, 2000 *Melody Time June 6, 2000 *Pocahontas June 6, 2000 *A Goofy Movie June 20, 2000 *Fun and Fancy Free June 20, 2000 *Alice in Wonderland July 4, 2000 *Robin Hood July 4, 2000 *Mary Poppins July 4, 2000 *Hercules August 1, 2000 *The Rescuers Down Under August 1, 2000 *A Bug's Life August 1, 2000 *The Tigger Movie August 22, 2000 *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins August 8, 2000 *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea September 5, 2000 *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World September 5, 2000 *The Black Cauldron October 3, 2000 *Toy Story 2 October 17, 2000 *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad October 3, 2000 *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas November 7, 2000 *Fantasia 2000, November 14, 2000 *Dinosaur January 30, 2001 *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure February 27, 2001 *102 Dalmatians April 10, 2001 *The Emperor's New Groove May 1, 2001